


Family Business

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [16]
Category: Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gen, Kings & Queens, New Jobs, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Hound isn't happy about having been crowned King of Monoplex. Neither are a number of other people and they're trying to take steps to make sure his rule is a short one.
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU Yeah AUgust Day 17. Prompt: Masquerade.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt: Character A has recently been crowned as the new ruler of their country, and they’re throwing a masquerade ball to celebrate. With all of the guests in fancy outfits and masks, Character A is able to slip away from the crowds of people and take a stroll through the empty gardens, which is where they meet Character B.
> 
> Character B is an assassin that’s been hired to kill Character A. Arriving at the ball in formal attire, Character B follows Character A out to the garden, saying that they want to make sure that Character A is feeling okay. Character B had planned on this being an easy beginner’s assignment – with the mask covering their face, they’re practically anonymous – but as Character A begins to open up about their apprehensions about taking the throne, Character B isn’t sure that they can go through with killing Character A. [[Source: AU Ideas: Masquerade Masks AU](https://auideas.tumblr.com/post/146662433827/masquerade-masks-au)]

Hound sighed as he watched, in the mirror, his valet adjusting the formal cloak around his shoulders. After the death of his distant cousin and debate in Parliament, Hound had been chosen to inherit Monoplex's throne. It was ridiculous! He hadn't even been raised as a noble, and the hasty education he'd gotten before the coronation hadn't reassured him that he'd be able to do this. But, it wasn't like he'd had much choice. There were rumblings of civil unrest if someone didn't ascend the throne soon, and Hound was closely related enough to be eligible while still being distant enough to be unobjectionable. He still wasn't comfortable being king, but he had to celebrate his coronation, and a masquerade ball seemed like a decent enough compromise. Everyone got their party, and Hound to pretend he didn't actually have to face anyone as their ruler. Not till midnight, at least.

Well, it was a little bit of a break, anyway.

"All done, your Highness," his valet murmured, pulling Hound out of his thoughts. "Is everything to your liking?"

No. "Yes, very well done," Hound replied. "Thank you."

"Just one more piece, then."

The mask – an intricate, delicate, ornate thing that was absolutely nothing like Hound would have worn on his own, was fitted over his helm. Hound bit back a sigh. Just a few joor, he told himself. He just had to put up with this for a few joor.

Those few joor seemed to stretch on forever, and finally, even in disguise, Hound just had to get away. He used his holograms to change his appearance just enough and slipped away from his guards – hovering at discreet distances – and into the garden. Parts of the garden were filled with mecha, but Hound knew some smaller, hidden spaces. He might not like being king, but he had to admit the gardens were one of the best parts. He already had a favourite little grove, half-wild and seemingly ignored because it was hidden by a larger hedge of crystals. That was where he headed now, moving as silently as he could over the gravel paths. If anyone saw him, hopefully they'd think he was sneaking off to meet a lover. And that was another thing he'd have to be careful about since King Hound (and he was _not_ changing his designation he didn't care what the nobles said) would be watched much more closely than Gardener Hound.

Hound was almost to his hiding spot, well away from the palace and the main terrace, when a rich, cultured voice spoke up behind him.

"Excuse me," a mech behind him said, "but are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I," Hound turned around, "I was just feeling a little claustrophobic in there. I came out for some air and, well, space."

"I see," the mech, probably blue and white, although it was hard to tell what was costume and what wasn't. "I'm crowding you then."

"No, not really, just…" Hound let the words trail off and looked away.

"If you don't mind me saying, you sound like a mech with something on his mind," the stranger observed.

"I – " Hound hesitated, but – he wanted to talk to someone, and if he didn't get into specifics, what harm could it do? True, the mech might recognize him at the unmasking, but that was only if he stayed in this costume. He could always have his valet switch it out, use a hologram to hide the colours or something. "Well, you see, it's just that I've had to take this new job. I didn't really want to do it, but it seems like I'm the only one who can."

"You're not confident in your training?"

"I never had any training, but I still had to take it. It's a-a family thing. So," Hound shrugged, "there I am, having to hold down a job I never trained for, never thought I'd have, and I can't quit."

"And you're worried about making mistakes?"

"Oh, I'm going to make mistakes, no question about that. I mean," Hound gave a short, humourless laugh, "how can I not? But with this, when I make mistakes, it's not going to affect just a few people. It's going to affect a lot of them and – and I'm not sure I can do it. I'm not sure if I _should_ , but…"

"But you can't not," the other mech finished softly.

"You, ah, you sound like you know something about that," Hound said, adding hopefully, "got any advice?"

"Not really," the other mech said. "Or at least, nothing specific. I guess you just do the best you can. Think everything through, try to avoid making mistakes, ask for help if you can and if – when – you make a mistake, try to learn from it. Don't make the same mistake twice." Now the other mech looked away. "It doesn't sound like much, I know, but it really is good advice."

Everyone had tried to give him advice, but a lot of it was complicated and talked about responsibilities and was more like lectures than advice. Hound had lost track of the number of former kings and Primes he was supposed to either act like or not act like. His head had spun with it, but this mech, maybe because he was a complete stranger and didn't know Hound was king, had spoken plainly. He hadn't told Hound to be like anyone else, and his advice was plain and sounded like it came from experience.

"It sounds like it," Hound said, and smiled, the stiffer plates of the mask mimicking the motions of his faceplates. "Thanks. That helps." Suddenly the thought of going back into the ballroom didn't seem as intimidating. "Think I'm ready to head back in. Are you…?"

The mech shook his head. "No. I think I'll stay out here a little longer. But, good luck with the new job."

"Thanks again!"

* * *

Mirage watched the king, recognizable even disguised by the width and squareness of his shoulders, walk back into the palace. The mech's footsteps seemed lighter already. Mirage thought for a moment then cancelled the standby command that would unsheathe his daggers and reluctantly opened a comm to his Guildmaster.

' _Mission complete, Mirage?_ '

' _Negative, Sir. Recommend continued observation of the target._ '

' _On what basis?_ '

_'Elimination of target may be premature at this time._ '

There was a moment of silence before the Guildmaster came back. ' _Your paint's still tacky as an assassin, and you're telling us what to do?_ '

He was on dangerous ground here, Mirage knew, but he was also sure he was right. ' _Sir. When has one of my sparkline ever led you astray?_ '

There was another silence. Mirage could feel his worth being weighed in the balance before his comm was answered. ' _Very well. On the strength of your precursors, we'll follow your recommendation. But if it turns out to have been faulty…_ '

The Guildmaster didn't have to finish that sentence. Mirage knew. ' _Yes, Sir. I understand._ '

' _Very well. Complete the night as planned and return._ '

' _Acknowledged. Mirage out._ '

Mirage returned to the ball as instructed and continued to watch the king. The set of his shoulders was more confident, and he seemed to be more at ease as he moved through the crowd. Mirage hoped his words in the garden really had been helpful and that his advice to the Guildmaster would prove correct.

Otherwise, he'd just have to come back and complete his assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
